The Chapel Job
by HuntressRaven
Summary: Sterling approaches the team as a client. But this job isn't a regular case they are use to. Sterling hires them to convince Coleen that marriage is the right choice. But there could be some difficulties in doing so.
1. The Set up

_**Author Notes: Back by popular demand for my readers Sterling **__**. And of course continuing the story between two agents in love. :-D Please review. Thanks to everyone who continues to follow the progression. **_

**Chapter 1**

_**New York **_

_**Sterling's Home: six months after rescuing Eliot's sister**_

Sterling opened his eyes to see Coleen was not in bed. He sat up and looked around, knowing sometimes she would be staring out the window. She had become restless the last few months since he came just in time from DeVille getting a hold of her. He had seen the fear in her eyes when he came up from behind her to hug her. Her body tensed up, but slowly relaxed when kissed her shoulder. She no longer turned her back to him when they slept at night. She faced him almost like she was afraid he wouldn't be there when she opened her eyes. He had approached her about it, but she just told him she was stressed. But he knew it was after that night.

He finally got up and walked out the room. He saw her sitting on the top of the stairs. He walked towards her cleared his throat. She glanced up at him and gave a soft smile. He took a seat beside her and looked at her.

"What's wrong, love?" he asked.

She looked at him and shook her head. "I was just checking on Olivia."

"She's fine," he reached for her hand.

Coleen always was checking up on Olivia at night. It was as though she were paranoid that someone would take his daughter. Her motherly instinct was heightened for some reason. He kissed her cheek.

"You've been on edge." Sterling stroked her cheek.

"I'm fine," she whispered. "Stress."

He shook his head and Coleen smiled and kissed him. He pushed back some of her hair and leaned forward and kissed her neck.

"Come back to bed, darling," he whispered in her ear.

She turned and kissed him and looked into his eyes.

"Jim," she whispered.

"Yes?" he looked at her.

"I can't do this." Coleen stared at him.

He wrinkled his brow at her and saw fear in her eyes.

"Can't do what?" he asked.

"I can't walk down the aisle. I can't get married," she whispered.

Sterling swallowed a lump in his throat. She was breaking off the engagement three days before they were suppose to get married. She looked down at the ring and slid it off her finger.

"Why?" he whispered. "Why now?"

"I'm sorry," she whispered. "I can't do this; I can't put you and Olivia through this again."

It was the second time they had tried to get married. The first time was because they both were just not settled enough after what happened. This time was a sure thing and had limited their guest list to a hundred people. Sterling shook his head and grabbed her hand.

"Coleen, please," he said.

She shook her head.

"I can't, Jim. I can't pretend everything is alright."

"Its cold feet," Sterling said.

Coleen shook her head and stood up. He stood up and reached for her hand.

"I'm going to go home, back to London." Coleen pulled her hand back. "I'm sorry, Jim."

He shook his head at her. She walked past him and walked into the bedroom. He balled up his fist. He wasn't going to let her go that easily. Sterling walked into the bedroom and shut the door. He flipped on the light and she stopped to look at him.

"Everything we've gone through, you are throwing that out?" Sterling raised his voice.

She looked at him and shook her head. She pulled out her clothes from the dresser drawer and started packing things.

"When were you going to tell me?" he asked.

"I just decided it," Coleen answered. "I'm sorry."

"No, I can't let you do this, Coleen. Not to me and not to Olivia." Sterling walked towards her and grabbed her by the arm.

She turned and looked at him feeling his grip. She shook her head and tried to pull her hand away from his tight grip.

"Let me go, Jim!" she cried.

"You haven't given me a reason why," Sterling stared at her. "I at least deserve a reason why."

Coleen looked at him and turned away. She stared at their picture on the night stand. She was in love with him and wanted to marry him. But the truth was things had gotten too dangerous for them.

"I am only going to get you killed, Jim." She tucked her hair behind her ear.

"It's the middle of the night where are you going to go?" Sterling asked.

"I've called the Plaza. They have a room waiting for me now. And my flight leaves tomorrow for ten."

She continued to pack and Sterling didn't want to let her do so. He just wanted to hold her and let her know he would always take care of her. But there was something that scared her about the idea of getting married that just hit her.

"Alright, if this is what you want, love, then go ahead." Sterling swallowed his pride and looked at her as she nodded.

She didn't say anything. She just packed.

"I will always love you, Jim, but I can't your life in danger anymore." Coleen looked at him.

Sterling nodded and took a deep breath. He needed to find away to convince her that what she was doing was wrong. He needed to get her to the chapel on time. And he knew the team to do it.


	2. Bleeding Hearts

**Chapter 2**

_**Nate's apartment: Seven in the morning. **_

The loud knocking on the door woke Nate from a restful sleep. He glanced over at Sophie as she still was sleeping peacefully. He reached for a pair of pants that just happened to be lying on the ground. Nate slipped them on and put on a shirt as he walked down the stairs.

The knocking continued and Nate grumbled as he made his way to the door.

"Who is it?" he called through the door.

"Jim," Sterling's voice came from the other said.

"Jim?" Nate questioned.

He opened the door to reveal a disheveled Sterling leaned up against the door. Nate raised his brow and Sterling staggered into the apartment.

"Come on in, Jim." Nate sighed and looked at him. "What exactly are you doing here?"

"Let's have a drink," Sterling remarked.

"It's a little early. Let me call Agent Graham." Nate looked at obviously hung over man he knew normally as well together.

"Don't bother, I've tried calling. She won't answer my calls."

Nate slightly bit his lip and nodded. It dawned on him that the young Interpol agent had either come to her senses about Sterling or something scared her.

"Problems in the relationship department?" Nate remarked.

"I couldn't keep a wife and now I can't keep a fiancée. What is wrong with me?" Sterling glanced around Nate's kitchen. "Where do you keep you Scotch?"

Nate walked over and closed the cabinet and Sterling looked at him. He pointed to the fridge.

"How about you eat something before you have another drink? Don't want you to die of alcohol poisoning before you tell me what's going on." Nate grabbed eggs from the fridge and sat them down.

"I guess I may be talking to the right person, Nate. Your wife left you and now you are with another woman. But she hasn't left you yet," Sterling slurred his words as he leaned against the counter.

Nate felt his hand slightly ball up. He was still able to insult him while he was hung over. It was amazing how Sterling functioned. It was almost amusing how hung over he was.

"Have a seat, Jim, and let's talk about what happened." Nate finally guided him to the table in the kitchen area. "Sit."

Sterling smirked and leaned back into his chair.

"I bet you are thinking how sad I look right now," Sterling said pointing at him. "And you are right. I am a sad man right now. I loved her."

Nate pulled up a chair and looked at him as he ran his hands through his short hair. He looked like he hadn't seen sleep for at least twenty-four hours. And he smelt like he had been sitting in a smoky bar. His shirt was wrinkled and the top two buttons undone. His face was stubbly. Over all he looked like he had been hit by a train twice. Sterling was right he was a sad looking man. But that was what love did to a man and Jim Sterling had stumbled right into it without someone to catch him.

"Jim, why don't you get some shut eye for an hour. You don't need just food you need to clean up. And we'll talk once you have sobered up. Look, sleep on the couch and I'll wake you up in an hour."

Sterling laughed a little and shook his head. "I know what you're pulling, Nate. I'm not falling for this good guy attitude. I'm perfectly fine and I can connect the dots."

Nate shook his head and rubbed his head.

"I'm telling you as a good guy, Jim, you need to sleep this off and we'll talk after that." Nate stood up and grabbed Sterling by his arm. "I mean it, Jim."

Sterling pulled his arm back from Nate and stood up. He swayed and walked towards Nate's couch. Nate watched for the first time Sterling falling on hard times. But the hard ass attitude he normally saw was probably just a cover for all the other hard times.

"Nate," Sophie's soft voice came.

Nate glanced up to see Sophie peeking down the stairs. He walked towards her and told her to go upstairs and put on a little more decent than the bed sheets.

"Alright." She climbed the steps.

It was moments later that she came down and Nate placed his finger over his lips. He pointed towards the couch and Sophie looked at him.

"Sterling," he said.

"What!" she said in shock.

Nate covered her mouth and pointed upstairs. He grabbed her hand and climbed the stairs with her following behind.

"What is Sterling doing here?" she asked.

"Agent Graham left him."

"Well, why did he come here?" Sophie asked.

"I don't know. He just showed up disheveled. He's hung over and lack of sleep makes everything worse." Nate ran his hands through his hair.

Sophie grabbed his hand and stroked his cheek.

"Nate, you can't take on Sterling's problems." Sophie looked at him.

"I'm not. He just showed up. What was I suppose to do turn him away."

"Yes, Nate, think of all the things he's done."

"Soph, despite what we think of him, he came here for a reason. There must be something decent about him. Let's call the team, we have a case."

"What would that be?" Sophie asked. "Save Sterling from his failed relationship?"

Nate shook his head and walked to the night stand. He lifted his phone and made the call.

_**9:00 am Nate's Apartment **_

Sterling opened his eyes and stared at five pairs of eyes staring at him. And Parker checking to make sure he was alive. He sat up and they all jumped back.

"Good morning, sleeping beauty," Nate said.

"What hell!" Sterling's eyes darted around and looked at the team plus the two new additions. "Where the hell am I?"

"Yup, he was drunk alright." Eliot folded his arms. "Maybe mixed with some medicine to take away the pain?"

Sterling tried to play it off and he stood up. Eliot smirked a little and walked to the kitchen and got a glass of water. He walked over and handed it to Sterling.

"Don't think this is a good deed. Just want you out our hair before you bring trouble."

Sterling grabbed the glass of water and downed it. He didn't feel like he had drank that much on the plane. But there were periods of time he couldn't break the continuous motion of sipping on something. He took a seat and Nate walked over to him.

"So, what's the deal, Jim?" Nate asked.

Sterling looked at Nate and sighed. He rubbed his head and glanced at the far part of the room. He hadn't even told Olivia where he was going. He just called the house keeper and told her he'd be back in time for Olivia to come home from school.

"She left me," Sterling whispered. "She packed everything up and left."

"Why?" Nate asked.

"She said she didn't want to put my life in danger anymore." Sterling rubbed his chin feeling the stubble. "I don't know what had her scared. I know what happened the first time, but this time it was almost like she was…."

"Scared," Eliot remarked.

Sterling looked at him and Eliot wrinkled his brow. He understood how Coleen felt. She got in too deep and just right when it was time to tie the knot she took off.

"When's the wedding?" Sophie asked.

"Three days from now." Sterling looked over at Sophie.

He pulled out the two karet ring and held it up. Nate glanced at it and Sophie reached for it, but Sterling pulled it back before she could. He stuffed it back into his pocket and smiled.

"Nice try, sweetheart," Sterling said.

"Where did she say she was going?" Nate asked.

"Back home," Sterling remarked. "London."

"She's English?" Parker asked.

Sterling looked at Parker as she examined the ring. He patted his pocket and found they had been emptied.

"Give me that ring back," Sterling snapped at her.

"Really nice cut. Price is about ten grand. You really make that much money to get a nice cut diamond?"

"It's on finance. I paid five grand down payment and I am paying the rest."

Nate looked at the two additions to the team.

"Agent McCoy, could you make contact with your connections with the FAA for any private jets that left for London or are about to depart?"

"I'm on it," Grant said.

Nate glanced at the others as they looked at him. He shrugged and had them go into the kitchen. Eliot turned a chair around and straddled it while the others stood.

"What do you say, team? Take the case?" He asked.

"It's Sterling," Eliot said. "He's probably going to screw us over again. I mean look what happened last time we helped the two love birds get together. He got the prize again and we got nothing."

"Not really, we got a consultant position with Interpol. And the pay was really good." Nate looked at Eliot.

"I don't know, I can only trust Sterling enough with doubt tied to it," Sophie said. "But he really does seem truly hurt that Coleen left him."

Hardison looked at them and shrugged.

"Kind of feel sorry for the guy," Parker said. "Can't hurt."

"Speak for yourself, Parker," Eliot remarked. "I got drugged by his girl friend."

"Not the coffee thing again, Eliot," Sophie groaned. "Can't you forget about that? Use that big heart of yours. This is a man that is showing his heart and taking a risk for the well being of his only daughter and himself."

"Sophie, why are you such a bleeding heart?" Eliot asked.

"I live for romance." Sophie smiled. "And we all deserve…"

"happiness, we've heard that before," Parker and Eliot said.

She rolled her eyes and looked at Nate.

"Look, Eliot this is your chance to explain why someone like Agent Graham left. You did it several times so explain it to Sterling."

Hillary walked over and placed her hand on Eliot's shoulder. He glanced over at her and put his arm around his sister. She looked at him and back at the team.

"For those who still believe in romance I think we should take the case." Hillary glanced at them.

"See, Eliot, as tough as your sister is, she knows that romance still exist." Sophie smiled.

"Alright, Mr. Ford, I got a private jet leaving in less than an hour."

"Let's go delay a flight," Nate said.

"Hey wait we didn't all agree to this," Eliot said as everyone stood up from the table.

"Stop your belly aching, El, and follow that heart of yours." Hillary smiled.


	3. The secret plan

**Chapter 3**

_**London: 5:00pm (London time) **_

Coleen sat in the sunroom of her mother's home. She stared into the garden her mother had managed to keep alive despite her busy schedule. Her green blue eyes stared at the painted tea cup that was filled with the warm liquid of afternoon tea.

"I do not understand, my dear why you came home. I love that you are home, but why not stay in New York?" Eleanor walked into the sunroom dressed in her three piece suit.

Coleen sighed and shook her head. She looked down at her left hand that once wore the two karet diamond ring. She closed her eyes tightly and tied to fight the tears that tried to fight their way up.

"Darling," Eleanor whispered

Her eyes snapped up and looked at her mother. She hardly ever called her darling and the very sound of that word made her heartache. She sat the tea cup down and walked to the other side of the sunroom. Her hands sat on the glass of the floor to ceiling window. Her head rested on the warm glass as she felt herself breaking.

"I love him so much," she whispered.

"Then why did you leave him?" Eleanor's voice was not soft. "You left him, Coleen. You ran."

"I know!" Coleen snapped at her mother. "I did it to protect him and Olivia."

Eleanor sighed and walked towards her. She placed her hand on her shoulder and Coleen tensed up. Her mother felt her tense and she wrinkled brow. She lightly pushed back her hair from off her shoulder.

"What has you scared, my dear?" Eleanor stroked her head. "Has something happened to put fear in my brave little girl's heart?"

Coleen closed her eyes and tears fell from her face. "He's gone above and beyond for me, Mother. He's such a good man to me, but I don't know if I will be a good woman for him."

"Oh, Coleen, is that what all this is about? You being afraid you won't make him happy? My dear, you are a woman who has changed Jim Sterling's life. Before he was just an agent now he's a man with feelings. He's come a long way since he first came to us at Interpol. And since he met a beautiful woman like yourself."

Eleanor kissed her head and pulled her daughter into her arms. Coleen wrapped her arms tightly around her mother, who hardly ever held her like a normal mother would.

"You are so like your father, he left me three times standing alone at that altar."

"Three times?"

"Yes, I finally got tired of it and had three agents arrest him for conspiracy. And when I came to visit him I brought a reverend. He married us there in prison. I had a letter of apology written to your father and cleared his name, but that was the only way I would have gotten that man to marry me. He had told me himself that night that he didn't want a big wedding or be in front of hundreds of family and friends. He just wanted us," Eleanor said. "Fear gets the best of us, my dearest. If we just don't jump into it we'll never know if there is someone to catch us."

Coleen looked at her mother before she walked to the wicker love seat. She sat down and folded her legs underneath her.

"You love him enough to worry about him and his daughter than there must be a desire to protect them. And to always be there for them is one way. I did not approve of this pairing at all. But it was Mr. Ford who changed my mind. And as I have seen your relationship grow with Jim, I believe he is an honorable man. He could clean up better, but he loves you, my dear. And that should say something about him."

Eleanor walked over to her. "What else scares you?"

Coleen glanced up at Eleanor and she shook her head. There was something else that scared her, but it was the fear of the unknown at what happens after marriage. She never inquired that idea of having children with him. And the possibility existed that he'd say no, but she wanted that chance to be a mother of her own child not just a stepmother of a teenager. She was still young, now thirty-one and time was going against her.

"Children," Coleen said.

"What about them?"

"I don't know if he wants to have anymore. He seemed pretty content with just having Olivia. But what about me?"

Eleanor looked at her and pushed her hair back. She smiled and lifted her chin up.

"If you two are going to have another child you two better plan ahead. He's not getting any younger." Eleanor smiled.

Coleen shook her head and wrapped her arms around her mother.

"He would be stupid not to have a child with you. You have great genes and a spirit that burns like a wild fire."

The sound of footsteps came into the sunroom and Eleanor glanced up at the older man dressed in a three piece suit.

"Mr. Griffin," Eleanor said.

Coleen glanced over at the older man. He gave a smile and Coleen sat up looking at the well together man.

"I knocked. Your maid let me in." Griffin pointed behind him

"What are you doing here?" she asked.

"I've come to consult on a case," the older man replied.

"Mr. Griffin, is as you know the mentor of one of Mr. Ford's team members. I have a case for him that pertains to his expertise on a witness who refuses to talk."

Eleanor patted her daughter's hand.

"Please excuse me, my dearest. I must speak with him in private." Eleanor stood up and Griffin presented his arm to her. "I won't be long."

_**Leverage HQ: Noon**_

Nate rallied team to regroup after a fail attempt to retrieve Coleen from the private jet. Eliot fell into the couch and ran his hands through his hair.

"That was a waste of time. Why did we even bother to try? I mean there were no delays and we still had to actually get there." Eliot looked at Nate.

"Don't tell me you feel defeated, El?" Hillary stated.

"I don't personally care. I mean this is a case that means nothing to me. Why did we take this case anyway? We know we're going to get screwed anyway. Sterling doesn't give a shit who he uses to retrieve his fiancée." Eliot looked at Nate as he already seemed to rethink their strategy.

Grant walked in a hurry and everyone looked at him as he came in.

"Griffin, is in London," Grant said.

"What?" Eliot looked up at Grant. "What the hell is he doing there?"

"Doing a job over there for Eleanor. He's a consultant, what do you expect."

"Eleanor pays him off the books like she pays us," Nate said. "Did he say what the case was?"

Grant shook his head and Nate looked at the team.

"Alright, team we need to get a hold of Eleanor and see if Agent Graham made it there."

"Hey, Nate I'm getting a call from a private number from satellite." Hardison looked over.

"Put it on the big screen." Nate smiled.

Hardison redirected the feed to the large screen. Eleanor appeared and Nate looked at the sophisticated older woman.

"Good afternoon, Mr. Ford," Eleanor greeted him.

"Good evening, Eleanor. What can we do for you?" Nate looked at her as she sat there.

"Where is Sterling?"

"Not here, sent him back home until we can figure something out," Nate answered. "Is Agent Graham with you?"

Eleanor nodded.

"She arrived this afternoon. She took an earlier flight to London instead of waiting. I believe that we have a crisis on our hands. My future son-in-law has obviously come to you for help, how did he look?"

"Disheveled and drunk. He came staggering into my apartment. Eleanor, we may need your help."

"I knew you would, that is why I have a private plane waiting for you and your team. You all are coming to London to work here. And bring that sad excuse of a man with you. Just tell him there is a case here in London. He should buck him up a little. I have accommodations waiting for you. Let's get my daughter to the chapel on time."

"Planning to do just that."


	4. Baby News

**Chapter 4**

_**London: The Next Day**_

_**The Queen's Hotel **_

The loud knocking woke Sterling from his sleep. He opened his eyes and stared at the small bottles resting comfortably on the nightstand in his room. He moaned and rubbed his eyes and the amplified knocking made him wish he hadn't been drinking again. He stumbled out of bed and opened the door.

"What is it?" He snapped.

"Well, you are a mess aren't you, Sterling?" Eleanor spoke bluntly.

"Good morning to you too, Eleanor. What do I owe the pleasure of Interpol's finest?" Sterling staggered towards the mini bar.

Eleanor glanced around the hotel room and looked at the three bottles of hard liquor that had obviously been consumed by him. She sighed and began to pick up and tossing the mess away. He sat down and opened a bottle, but before he could drink it she grabbed it.

"I refuse to pay your bar tab, Jim. And I refuse to let my daughter marry a self medicated man," Eleanor snapped. "Now, you are going to get your act together and clean up. I want you to shave and actually look presentable. I don't care that Coleen likes that stubble on your face. You are an Interpol agent and you will look presentable as you represent this organization. If you do not get your act together I will have you contained for suspicion of munity. And before you say I can't do that, I am Interpol. Don't cross me, Jim Sterling."

Eleanor took a sip of the small bottle and looked at him. Sterling stared at the older woman who kept her cool as she ripped him a new one. She was just as good as he was if not more experienced. The seventy-something year old woman took nothing from anyone, especially him.

"What are you waiting for?" Eleanor asked. "Get moving now?"

"I'm waiting for you to leave so I can," Sterling said.

She shook her head and walked to the closet and pulled out the light grey suit. She laid it out and pulled the light purple tie and white shirt beside it. She turned and looked at him.

"I believe this was the same suit you wore on your mission in Dubai." Eleanor folded her arms. "Shower, Sterling. Do I need to pull you by the ear and throw you into the shower myself? I may be an old woman, but I am much stronger than I look."

Sterling stood up and walked towards her. He slightly narrowed his eyes at the older woman like a spoiled child before he went into the bathroom to shower. Eleanor smiled and took a seat to wait for him to come out. She wasn't going to let him pull a fast one.

After a good long shower Sterling walked out and looked at Eleanor as she sat there.

"Do you mind?" Sterling remarked.

"I have seen more naked bodies in my time then you have in yours," Eleanor said. "Go on, get dressed."

Sterling grumbled about something and grabbed his suit. He went back into the bathroom and shut the door.

"Don't be long, Jim, I have to brief you about your mission." Eleanor smiled.

She stood up and rummaged through his things. He kept things neatly placed and everything had a spot.

"Alright, Mr. Ford, you may retrieve my daughter. She is at the tea room," Eleanor said. "I can handle Jim."

"On our way," Nate replied.

_**The Tea Room: 10:30**_

Sophie and Nate walked in and was greeted by the hostess.

"We are full this morning," she said.

"Oh, we're here to meet, Ms. Graham, she's sitting in her usual spot." Sophie smiled.

The hostess nodded and stepped to the side.

"We're in."

Sophie looked around and saw Coleen. She grabbed Nate's hand and headed in Coleen's direction. She was looking over some files as they approached her table. It was another sight of familiarity to Nate and Sophie.

"Nate, do you notice something different about Agent Graham," she whispered.

Nate looked at the young agent and looked at Sophie.

"Her hair?" Nate said.

"No, there's something about her that I don't think she wants to talk about, but I can see it." Sophie stared at her.

"Soph, let's get her and go," Nate whispered.

She nodded and they stood in front of her. She glanced up at the sight of two people standing by her table. Her eyes slightly showed shock at the sight of them. She sat her cup down and sighed.

"Jim sent you?" she replied.

"Yes, he did," Nate said. "In fact he hired us for a case of his own."

Coleen shook her head and flipped through the file.

"Where is he?" she asked as she looked around.

"He's not here. We came alone." Sophie took a seat and looked at Coleen. "Agent Graham, what has you so scared?"

"Why does everyone believe I'm scared?" Coleen asked. "I hardly am scared. I just know that Jim and I cannot be more than partners. I don't want him worrying about me and I don't want to be worried about him."

"But that is what partnership is all about. It's worrying about the other person. If we don't have someone to protect then life is pointless." Sophie looked at Coleen. "Agent Graham, are you well?"

Coleen looked at her and nodded. "Why wouldn't I be?"

Sophie looked at the lighter color tea and she looked at Nate. "Nate, could you give Agent Graham and me a moment?"

Nate nodded and walked away from the table.

"Your eyes are slightly glazed. You're drinking a lighter color tea with no sugar because there's still a whole plate. And you look a little flushed."

Coleen looked at her. "What are you hinting at?"

Sophie smiled and grabbed her hands.

"How long have you known?"

"Known what?" Coleen asked looking at Sophie still with shallow breaths.

"That you're pregnant," Sophie said.

Coleen shook her head and lifted her cup of tea. Sophie looked at the salted crackers instead of crumpets or a pastry.

"The smell of sweets makes you nauseated. At first you thought it was a stomach virus. And I bet that's what you told Sterling too. You hoped it was and when you kept feeling ill you finally gave into the notion that maybe it was something else."

"How is it that you know this?" Coleen asked.

"So, how far along are you, Agent Graham?"

Coleen looked down at the files and sighed. She shook her head and shrugged.

"At least two months, not far along." Coleen sighed. "Jim and I never talked about children. And I have my mother's genes that I won't show until closer to my due date."

"And you ran because you thought he wouldn't be happy about this? Thought he might run if he found out he was going to be a father again?" Sophie looked at the scared look in Coleen's eyes.

"Yes, I tried to hide being sick every morning and sometimes in the evening. And I became distant so I didn't have to tell him. I started getting restless and constantly checking up on Olivia."

"What did he say?"

"He just thought maybe it was PTSD from the last case we had. And some of it might have been because I get tense when he comes up from behind and wraps his arms around me."

"And what about what DeVille had said that night?"

Coleen bit her lower lip and stared down at the tea cup.

"I was pregnant. Three months exactly that night, but I lost the baby." Coleen's lower lip quivered. "I never told him."

"Agent Graham, tell him. He needs to know. He's going crazy about you leaving. He doesn't have a clue what happened."

Coleen shook her head and Sophie saw tears drip down her face. Sophie gave her hand a squeeze and Coleen dabbed the tears away. She glanced over at Nate as he sat at another table.

"This throws everything into a whirl," Nate said.

Sophie stood up and walked over to Coleen. She wrapped her arms around the scared agent. She was confused and unsure of what to do.

"Sterling is here, Agent Graham. He thinks there is a case here that your mother had flagged as important. He's staying at The Queen's Hotel. Go and tell him. And we'll deal with the outcome later." Sophie looked over at Nate.

"Alright, Eleanor, she's on her way," Nate said.

"I'll have Jim down there," Eleanor said.

Nate got up and walked over to Sophie and Coleen. He lifted the cloth napkin and handed it to Sophie.

"Let's dry those eyes and make you look real good." Sophie smiled as she dabbed Coleen's eyes.

_**The Queen's Hotel: 11:30**_

Sterling and Eleanor walked down to the restaurant where she had told him she'd brief him. Of course he didn't know what kind of briefing he was going to get from the head of Interpol.

"Now, you listen to me, Jim," Eleanor started.

"I'm probably not going to like what I'm about to hear if it starts with that." Sterling straightened his tie.

"You are a smart ass." Eleanor smirked. "No wonder my daughter is madly in love with you."

Sterling looked at her and sighed.

"Your daughter left me, not quite at the altar, but three days. Now I have explain to my daughter why her father didn't go after the woman he loves."  
>"You shouldn't keep things from your children. As a parent I have learned that the hard way and you have time to right those wrongs, Jim. Now back to business. I have cut the guest list down again. Half these people Coleen has never met in her life. Their family, but never met so why should I pay for people who she's never met? Your side is a little light,"<p>

"You are talking like there is still a wedding." Sterling lifted the menu.

Eleanor took the menu from him and he looked at her.

"You love my daughter and went to Nathan Ford for help. That takes a lot coming from someone who screws people over daily. And if you ask me, which you didn't, I believe you haven't given up hope that my daughter will come back in time for her to walk down the aisle. You aren't as bad ass as you think you are, Jim Sterling."

Sterling reached for the glass of water and took a sip of it. He looked at Eleanor as she didn't hold back on how she thought he felt. He was trying to move away from the subject of him and Coleen.

"Eleanor, we're here," Nate said.

Eleanor looked towards the entranced of the restaurant. She stood up and with one good flip of her hand slapped the back of Sterling's head. He glanced up at her with narrowed eyes and she pointed to the entrance. He turned and looked to see Coleen standing there with Nate and Sophie. He buttoned the middle button of his suit and stepped around the table. Coleen stepped further into the restaurant to meet him half way.

"Jim, we need to talk," Coleen said.

"Yes, of course," Sterling said guiding her towards the table.

Eleanor walked off and looked at Nate and Sophie. She gave a nod as she walked to another table.

Sterling looked at Coleen and she grabbed his hand. "I'm sorry, Jim. I'm sorry I just took off like that. I was scared."

"Why? You had nothing to fear?"

"I was afraid that you might not be accepting to this."

Coleen looked over at Sophie and Nate. Sophie nodded and Coleen turned back to Sterling.

"We never touched the subject about children. I didn't know how you would feel about maybe having a baby together."

"Is that what made you run?" Sterling asked.

Coleen's eyes were soft and she nodded.

"How could you think I wouldn't want to have children with you?" Sterling reached out his hand stroking her cheek. "Darling, you and I are about to start a life together. And what would be more promising to a secure future than having a baby?"

"But I thought you haven't had time to spend a lot of time with Olivia and adding another child would take away that time away."

Sterling shook his head and leaned forward and kissed her head.

"You have no reason to think that."

Nate and Sophie watched as Sterling and Coleen talked. Sophie looked at Nate and grabbed his hand.

"A baby is such a good add on to their story," Sophie remarked.

"It still is a shock to me that Sterling even had a daughter in the first place."

"I think we all were shocked about that. But he had his reasons why he never told you about his wife and daughter." Sophie stroked his cheek.

Nate grabbed her hand and kissed it. Sophie leaned her head on his shoulder as they watched Coleen tell Sterling that she was pregnant. She saw shock on his face, but he pulled her into his arms.

"Do you think she's going to tell him about the other one?" Nate asked.

"She might, it's up to her, but sooner or later it will come up."

"What about you, Nate?"

"What about me?" He looked down at Sophie.

"If you had another chance be a father again would you?" Sophie asked kissing his chin.

Nate looked at Sophie and looked at her.

"Soph?"

"No, don't worry, I'm not pregnant," Sophie said with a smile. "But would it be so bad if I were?"

Nate leaned forward and kissed her.

"The jury is out on that one." Nate smiled.

_**The Queen's Hotel: Later that day **_

The team sat at the restaurant and ordered drinks to celebrate another victory even though they probably wouldn't get paid for it.

"So, she ran because she was pregnant?" Eliot remarked. "She took a risk just flying home."

"She was scared, you don't always think when you are scared, Eliot. Agent Graham was thinking about the relationship being ruined with the possibility that Sterling didn't want any more children."

"Still," Eliot said.

"So, what about you two?" Parker asked. "Any deep secrets you two are keeping from us?"

"Parker, they wouldn't be secrets if we told you," Nate said. "And to answer your question no."

"Damn," Parker remarked.

"Who knew though Sterling actually had a heart? I mean he's always putting on this bad ass attitude in front of us that it took a woman to show that other side."

"Two women, Hardison," Sophie said.

"Yeah, don't forget the reason we went to Dubai," Eliot remarked.

"So, there's going to be another little Sterling?" Parker remarked.

"Yup, looks that way, Parker. Hopefully one that won't be a pain." Nate lifted up his drink.

"So, case closed, right?" Eliot said.

"Yup, I hope so," Nate said.

Sophie stood up and placed her hand on Nate's shoulder.

"I'm going to go up to the room. I'm feeling beat after today." Sophie leaned forward and kissed Nate's cheek.

"I'll be up in a little while. I'm going to finish this." Nate lifted his drink.

"Good night," she said.

"Night, Soph," the others said.

She walked off and Eliot looked at Nate.

"Really, Nate!" Eliot said. "Someone needs to help you when it comes to romance."

"Yeah, Nate, that was sure sign she didn't want to go up a lone," Hardison remarked.

Nate looked at them.

"Like you two are experts on romance." Nate smirked.

"Maybe you should take pointers from Sterling," Eliot used Nate's words against him.

Nate gave Eliot a look and sat the glass down and stood up. "Don't use my words against me, Eliot. That's war if you do."

Eliot smirked and leaned back into the chair. "Have fun."

Nate shot him a glare as he walked off.

"I think I'm going to my room. It has been a long day after all," Hillary said.

She kissed Eliot's cheek.

"Check out is for noon, Hillary. Don't make me drag your ass out of bed like the last time," Eliot said.

"Don't worry; I don't want my big brother to make a scene in another country again." Hillary stood just behind Grant.

Her hand lightly touched his shoulder and he glanced over at her. He gave a smile as she let her hand drop and walked off.

"I think I'm going to head up," Grant said as he started to stand.

Eliot grabbed and pushed him back down in his seat. Grant looked at him as he kept a strong hold on his shoulder.

"Hey, you two mind, I'd like to have a word with McCoy?" Eliot looked at Hardison and Parker.

"Nah, not at all we were just leaving," Hardison said.

"Be nice, Eliot," Parker said.

He smirked a little and looked at Grant. Grant gave a nervous chuckle and his eyes screamed 'help'. Eliot's hand released Grant's shoulder he looked at him.

"So, how have you and my sister really been knocking boots?" Eliot asked.

"What are you talking about?" Grant asked.

"Don't play stupid, McCoy. I know that touch on the shoulder crap." Eliot looked at him and Grant sighed.

"Since DeVille made me keep an eye on her."

"Didn't think I'd find out did you?"

"Eventually, maybe." Grant smiled. "What do you want me to say, Eliot?"

Eliot stood up and gave Grant's shoulder a hard pat.

"If she gets hurt in anyway, I'll castrate you. Believe me I've been instructed in that art," Eliot said low enough in Grant's ear. "Have a nice night, McCoy."

"You too, Eliot," Grant remarked.


	5. No Friendship with Jim Sterling

**Chapter 5**

_**The Queen's Hotel: Next Day **_

The unremitting sound of knocking woke Sterling from a peaceful sleep. He opened his eyes and moaned. He looked over at the clock seeing it was nearly eleven. He rubbed his eyes and let his arms slip back around Coleen's sleeping figure. He pulled her close to him and kissed her head.

His phone rang and he reached for the singing device. He placed it to his ear as he answered it.

"Hello," Sterling answered with sleep still in his voice.

"Please, tell me you and my daughter are still not in bed."

"Eleanor, what do you want?" Sterling asked.

"Do not use that tone of voice, Sterling."

"We were up late last night. And I don't wish to go into details."

"I appreciate that, but do remember my daughter is pregnant."

"I assure you I have been informed." Sterling rubbed his eyes. "Is there a purpose that you will be coming too soon? I wish be holding your daughter and not talking to you. All due respect, Eleanor."

"Alright, I'll make this quick. I need your side of the guest list again. Apparently it has gone missing digitally."

"I'll email it to you when I'm State side. I do not have a list close by." Sterling sat up and leaned against the head board of the bed. "Is that all?"

"For now."

"Good, I'm hanging up." Sterling said as he pressed the end button.

He looked down at Coleen and pushed back her hair from her face. His hand lightly stroked her soft skin.

"My mother is very adamant about the guest list isn't she?" Coleen's soft voice touched his ear.

"Very, I don't know how I can cope with having her as a mother-in-law," Sterling said.

Coleen turned to him and looked at him. She reached up and lightly touched his smooth face.

"Don't shave, Jim. I like you scruffy, makes you look dignified." Coleen smiled.

She sat up and wrapped the cool sheets around her. Sterling leaned forward and kissed her before he reached for the nightstand.

"Now, that we are going to be getting married, I think you need this," Sterling said as he pulled out a black box.

Coleen looked at him and he opened the velvet box. The two karet ring glistened in the natural light as the sun slipped between the curtains. She smiled and he took it from where it sat and slipped it onto her hand.

"I never gave up on us," Sterling said lifting her hand.

"Mother, said she had never seen you so pissed. Yesterday was a real eye opener for her. She thought you only consumed one glass of whiskey." Coleen smiled.

Sterling smiled and tucked her auburn hair behind her ears. He cupped her face into his hands and looked into her green blue eyes.

"Does she know about Barcelona?" Sterling asked.

"Why would I tell her I made a deal with you?" Coleen stroked his cheek. "And how else was I going to gain the courage to approach you expect shooting you."

"I knew there was a reason why you shot me that day. By the way that scar never healed."

Coleen smirked and leaned towards him. "Good, I hope it doesn't. We'll always have a story to tell the baby when it's older."

Sterling looked at her and let his hand lightly touch her stomach. She placed her hand on his and looked down.

"Two months ago, what were we doing?" Sterling asked her.

"I believe we were on a case in somewhere down south."

Sterling looked at her with a smile as the thought about it.

"It was raining, wasn't it?"

"Yes, pouring down. We couldn't get a flight out because of the weather." Coleen leaned her head on his shoulder. "We decided to prolong our stay until we figured out another way out."

"Yes, and we were a little tipsy. Lack of judgment led to one wild night."

"I don't believe we've ever been that adventurous."

"And the morning after."

"Hangovers and conception."  
>Sterling put his arm around her and kissed her head.<p>

"We'll leave that story out when we tell the story. Keep it simple."

"Jim, how are going to tell Olivia." Coleen glanced up at him.

"The same way Olivia tells me things…chess. I know it won't be an issue." Sterling stroked Coleen's cheek. "Like it wasn't an issue for you to tell your mother."

"I thought maybe she would have kissed you, instead of saying what she said."

_**Previously before that morning**_

_**Eleanor's residence **_

Coleen covered her glass before the maid could pour her a glass of wine. Sterling looked at her as she refused wine with dinner. He lightly touched her knee and she looked at him.

"It's good to see you kids back together. I would hate to see my two best agents always distracted wonder what it would be like to be married. Or going back to the old days…friends with benefits." Eleanor cut a piece of the red meat. "Coleen, you aren't drinking wine."

She looked at Eleanor and saw a slightly realization.

"You aren't drinking." Her mother sat her utensils down. "Does that mean?"

Coleen looked at Sterling and smiled. She then nodded to her mother.

Eleanor turned to Sterling.

"Well, at least I know you aren't shooting blanks. I'm going to be a grandmother!" Eleanor remarked with excitement.

She got up and walked over to Coleen. Coleen got up and hugged her mother tightly. Her mother stepped away to get a good look at her.

"Well, you won't show for awhile, my dear. But we're going get you ready for motherhood. And Jim, you are going to need to shape up too. My daughter will be having cravings at the oddest hours. Her father would run to the store if we didn't have anything. I trust you will be in tip top shape to do some constant running. And maybe a little exercise would do you well. I do hope for two or three grandchildren."

"Mother!" Coleen remarked.

"Well, when you reach that tender age of forty you don't bounce into shape as well. And a baby will make sure you do."

"Well, we haven't talked about a second one. You will have two already. Olivia and the baby that's two there." Coleen said.

"Well, then I guess that will have to do. Oh, Coleen I'm so happy!" Eleanor pulled her into a tight embrace. "Jim, do not be shy."

"I rather feel uncomfortable hugging my boss. All due respect, Eleanor." Sterling stood and looked at Coleen.

She did beam with a glow that he had missed. It had been awhile since he was around a pregnant woman. But the glow was the first thing he noticed about her.

_**Present time**_

"Of course it wouldn't be your mother if she didn't," Sterling said. "And as for two or three I think two is fine. If it happens that we have another one then your mother can celebrate again."

Coleen and Sterling took their time getting down to the lobby. Their flight left in two hours, but there was no reason to hurry. Of course they did forget that were going to be other passengers that depended on making that private flight back to New York then back to Boston.

They made their way down stairs to the lobby to see Nate's team waiting.

"Looks like it was a late start for a lot of us," Nate remarked.

"We all have our reason," Sterling said.

"You two can't keep your hands off each other for more than twenty-four hours, where's the reason?" Eliot remarked.

Sterling threw a glare in Eliot's direction. "I suppose you wouldn't understand, Spencer, because you are constantly on the move to actually care about someone other than yourself."

Eliot narrowed his eyes and lunged towards Sterling. Nate and Hardison grabbed a hold of Eliot before he could make that attempt.

"Give him a pass on this one, Eliot, he's trying to regain that title of hard ass." Nate gave Sterling a look.

"If we are done trading insults, could we head back? I have a case back in the states," Grant stated.

"Still playing both sides of law, Agent McCoy?" Sterling questioned.

"I see myself as a very understanding man, Jim," Grant answered. "I look at the glass always half full. And I appreciate what Mr. Ford and his team does. It might not always be legal, but after all you were the one to suggest them."

Grant smirked and walked past Sterling.

"We all ways knew you liked us," Hardison laughed.

"Don't be silly," Sterling hissed.

"Jim, come on let's go home." Coleen wrapped her arm around his.

He nodded and they headed toward the entrances and into the city. There was a car waiting for the team compliments of Eleanor.

_**Airport Concourse**_

Nate and Sophie sat once more across from the soon to be married couple. Coleen leaned her head against Sterling's shoulder and drifted to sleep.

"I suppose you will be working solo while Agent Graham is on maternity leave?" Sophie remarked.

"She won't take maternity leave until her the third trimester," Sterling glanced at Coleen as she leaned against his shoulder. "Coleen wouldn't have it any other way. But I will push that she stay State side doing light case work. Like your little hacker, she's good at getting things that are helpful to cases."

Sophie glanced over at Hillary and Grant as they seemed cozy together. They too seemed like a pair that denied feelings until situations brought them out. She leaned her head on Nate's shoulder and Nate glanced at her.

"It's been a good trip," Sophie whispered.

"It's not over yet." Nate leaned his head on hers.

_**New York**_

_**Airport Concourse **_

The plane landed and the team grabbed their luggage and headed down to the concourse. Sterling followed them below.

"Nate," Sterling said.

Nate stopped and turned and looked at Sterling. Sterling reached into his suit coat and pulled out an envelope. He handed it to Nate and stood there.

"I believe this should be enough to cover the expenses," Sterling said.

Nate looked at Sterling and opened the sealed envelope. He pulled out a check and Nate's gaze snapped up. Sophie looked at the check and her gaze glanced at Sterling.

"Where did you get this kind of money, Jim?" Nate asked.

"I've always had the money, but I trust that retrieving my bride was worth it," Sterling said. "Don't expect a payment like that from Eleanor."

Sterling walked towards the plane as Coleen came down. She handed him her luggage and he helped her down the steps.

Sophie looked at the check. "Nate, that's enough money for…"

"The exact amount," Nate said.

"Perhaps this is the start of a different type of friendship," Sophie said.

"No, there will never be a friendship with Jim Sterling, just employment with Interpol."

* * *

><p><em><strong>Author Notes: And another twist comes along. Hope my readers are enjoying the story thus far. I look forward to hearing from you. I do feel there may be another story in the future. As more twist in the fabric of writing happens. Not the last chapter…I couldn't leave you all hanging with the check. There's still a wedding.<strong>_


	6. This is just the beginning

**Chapter 6**

_**New York: Sterling's home**_

_**Later that day**_

Sterling rubbed his chin feeling the stubble had returned. His eyes scanned the board seeing he was playing poorly today.

"Are you nervous, Dad?" Olivia asked.

Sterling glanced up at Olivia as she stared at him.

"A little," Sterling said. "But sometimes you have to be nervous about the unknown."

He moved a piece sacrificing it his opponent. Olivia shook her head and took the piece without a second thought. He glanced up at the wall clock seeing the noon hour approaching on that Friday afternoon. Sterling had let Olivia stay home from school so he could have time to spend with her. It was something he did every once in awhile after a case that stole time from him and Olivia.

"So, I was thinking," Sterling said as he searched the playing field.

"Dad, you know I hate when you start a conversation off," Olivia joked.

He smirked and made another move claiming one of her pieces. She looked at him and Sterling leaned back into the chair.

"So, what were you thinking?" Olivia asked.

"I wanted to see how you feel about maybe being a big sister?" Sterling suggested.

Olivia paused for a moment and Sterling could see she was almost thinking about it. She smiled and looked at him.

"You mean, Coleen's pregnant?" Olivia asked.

Sterling gave a nod. "Two months."

Olivia squealed with excitement immediately ran over to hug him. He wrapped his arms around her tightly.

"I know we didn't get much time to spend before this," he said.

"Dad, that's great!" Olivia looked at him. "Why didn't you tell me right away?"

"That's a little more difficult because I just found out." Sterling smiled and hugged Olivia tightly.

The front door opened and they both looked up. Olivia smiled at him and ran off to greet Coleen before he did. He smiled and got up slowly walking towards the foyer. He leaned against the wall as he watched Olivia hug Coleen. Coleen glanced up at him.

"Dad, just told me the news," Olivia said. "I'm so excited for you!"

Coleen smiled and Sterling walked over to her. He kissed her and gave Olivia's shoulder a squeeze. She glanced up at him and wrapped her arms around him.

"We're going to be one happy family again."

"Yes, we are," Sterling said. "Liv, could you go set the table for lunch."

"Of course," Olivia said.

She walked off and Sterling looked at Coleen.

"How was your appointment?" he asked.

"I'm not two months, Jim, I'm three." Coleen smiled.

"Three?"

"Yup, so that crazy night down south wasn't conception date."

Coleen kissed him and stroked his cheek.

"I'll be due in February if things go right." She smiled and wrapped her arm around his. "I guess the next step is tomorrow at noon."

Sterling walked with her to the kitchen. "I've already called and made sure the vicar will be on time."

"Cause we both know he's not one to be on time," Coleen joked.

"Yes, but neither have we," Sterling said with a smile.

They looked at Olivia as she stood by the table. The smell of a light lunch was simmering on the stove.

"Have a seat, my darlings," Sterling said.

He grabbed both their hands and kissed them.

"Dad, you're out number by women once again," Olivia joked.

"Yes, but there is still hope for a boy to carry forth the Sterling name." Sterling pulled out their chairs.

Olivia smiled as she took a seat. Coleen smirked and placed her hand on her stomach as she sat.

"Thank you, dear," Coleen replied.

"Now, for lunch we have a fine stew that is a family recipe." Sterling looked at both his girls. "Olivia, will pick this up because it is a secret recipe."

He scooped out the mouth watering stew and handed Olivia a bowl and another. He walked over to Coleen and kissed her cheek.

"Once you and I say 'I do' you will be privy to the secrets of this family, Darling," he said.

"I can't wait; I always knew you were a man of mystery, Jim." Coleen smiled.

"Oh, I have many more secrets that will scare you," Sterling said.

"Dad, don't scare her away." Olivia smiled at her father's more comedic side.

Coleen stared at the stew and stirred it.

"Coleen, were you born and raised in London?" Olivia asked.

"No, I was raised in Glasgow, Scotland. I stayed there until I was eighteen and moved to London once I graduated school to attend Oxford. My mother followed after she received the position in Interpol."

"Eleanor, is the one who pays my salary, Liv." Sterling took a seat between them.

"Oh," Olivia said.

Sterling reached over and grabbed Coleen's hand. She looked at him and smiled a soft smile.

_**Leverage HQ**_

The team stared at the check that was clearly signed by Sterling. Eliot lifted it up and stared at the amount.

"He's gone soft," Eliot said. "This amount is not Sterling."

"Well, obviously felt something to give us the money." Sophie looked at Eliot.

"Why now though?" Parker asked. "He's been a real ass to us."

Nate rubbed his chin and watched as each of them stared at the check. He glanced around and counted heads.

"Eliot, where's your sister?" Nate asked.

"She went shopping for some event tomorrow." Eliot lifted the check to the light.

"Nate?" Sophie's voice was full of question as she said his name. "Something's bothering you?"

Nate looked at her and shook his head. He put his arm around her and pulled her close.

"So, what do you say, team, we buy a new office with the money?"

"I'm game," Eliot said. "We have two new additions to the team."

"Then let's buy a new office. And I can finally have my apartment back," Nate said with a smirk.

"Awe, Nate you don't want us over?" Hardison joked.

"I would rather have a respectable place to have our clients meet us instead of at a bar," Nate said.

Eliot handed Nate the check back and he folded it up. He stuffed it into his coat pocket and looked at the team. He couldn't help still that there was a catch though for the check Sterling wrote them. But at the same time he tried to push that feeling aside.

As the afternoon progressed Nate lingered on the nagging thought that was etched into his mind. He stared at the amber liquid that conformed to glass' shape. He rubbed his chin and sighed.

"I know that face," Sophie's voice came from the stairs.

He glanced up and over at the stairs. She sat there looking at him with a curious look on his face. He smiled and stood up. He walked to her and joined her on the middle step.

"What look?" Nate asked.

"You have something nagging at the back of your mind. And you barely have taken a sip of the drink you poured." Sophie looked at him as he joined her on the step. "So, what is bugging you, Nate?"

"Something Agent McCoy said when we were in London. That he saw himself as a very understanding man." Nate looked forward.

"And perhaps he's right. Why should that bother you?"

"It's how he said. Not to mentioned he addressed Sterling in a very lax manner. But before he had been addressing him in a professional manner."

Sophie reached over and ran her hand through Nate's hair. He glanced at her and she looked at him.

"When you work along time with someone you become lax in how you address them. Agent McCoy slipped."

"But that's the thing, I don't think he slipped. Cause he also said that Sterling suggested us to him. He knew Sterling before he met us." Nate said. "And how is it that before all this Sterling knew that Hillary was Eliot's sister. He knew more than he let on."

"Sterling is Interpol, he could easily have requested the files. Agent McCoy was the lead agent on the DeVille case. Nate I think you are over thinking this."

Nate shook his head and Sophie wrapped her arm around his. He looked back at her and kissed her.

"Nate, let's just take this moment and enjoy the peace and quiet. And not to mention a victory." Sophie stroked his cheek with her other hand.

"You're right let's not let the victory spoil."

Sophie smiled.

_**The morning of the wedding **_

_**New York: Sterling's Home **_

"Liv," Sterling called from downstairs. "Let's go!"

Olivia walked down the steps carrying her heels. Her hair was pinned up into an up doo that Coleen had showed her how to do. She looked at her father and smiled as she stood in front of him.

"You look great, Dad!" she kissed his cheek.

"Thank you, Darling."

Olivia placed her hand on Sterling's shoulder as she balanced to put on the heels. He looked at the heels. He shook his head and Olivia smiled.

"Coleen, gave me these. They match my dress perfectly," Olivia said.

"She and I are going to have a talk about those shoes," Sterling said.

She wrapped her arm around his as he led her out the door. A black car waited for them to take them to the chapel. The wedding was only three hours away, but Sterling had last minute things to go over with the vicar.

"Are you nervous?" Olivia looked at him.

"Anxious," Sterling looked at her.

"You shouldn't be anxious. Everything is going to be perfect. It's a small ceremony and afterwards a small reception."

Sterling looked at her and smiled. He grabbed her hand and kissed it.

"Of course it will be just right." Sterling looked ahead.

The car pulled up to the chapel and Olivia got out. He slid out the car and told the driver where to park.

"Liv, go see if you can help Coleen get ready." Sterling walked up to the front doors.

She nodded and headed to the back and went to a small room. She knocked and heard the slight chattering of women rushing to hide the bride.

"It's just me, Coleen," Olivia said.

"Come in, Liv," Coleen called.

She opened the door and smiled. Coleen looked over at her and smiled.

"You look beautiful," Olivia said walking over to her. "Dad won't be able to take his eyes off you."

Coleen hugged Olivia.

"Olivia, you look beautiful as well. I'm so happy you could share this moment with your father and me." Coleen looked at the young woman before her.

"Coleen, dearest," Eleanor's voice came from the other side of the door.

"Come in, Mother." Coleen looked over.

The door opened and Eleanor walked in holding something in her hands. "My dear, you are a vision in white."

Olivia looked at Eleanor as the mother of the bride was gasping in amazement.

"Mother, you remember, Liv?" Coleen remarked put her hands on Olivia's shoulder.

Eleanor looked at Olivia and smiled.

"You are a beautiful young woman," Eleanor said. "But I wouldn't expect anything less of the daughter of a very polished man."

"Thank you," Olivia replied.

"Coleen, I have tradition to up hold here. I want you to wear these instead of that silver necklace."

"It was a gift from Jim." Coleen placed her hand on the silver necklace.

"Dearest, this would look more appealing. Something borrowed." Eleanor held up the string of pearls.

Coleen smiled and looked at Olivia. "Liv, could you run and get my veil in the powder room?"

"Sure." Olivia nodded and walked off.

Coleen looked at her mother.

"I'm wearing the necklace Jim gave me. It has a special meaning to me and I think it's perfect with what I have. This is my wedding after all not yours, Mother. Despite how much you dislike the man I am marrying, I love Jim. And you can say whatever you want about him or how long our marriage will last, but I will not leave him."

"Dearest, you are about to marry to a man who has already experienced this. He's always going to be leery if the marriage will work out. And his daughter as charming as she is isn't yours."

"I don't care, Mother. Olivia is going to be treated as if she were my flesh and blood. And Jim as if he had never been married. And while we are on the subject of love, why have you brought someone like Henry Griffin as your plus one…a renowned hit man?"

Eleanor looked at her and straightened up.

"There are things that will never make sense to you."

"Yes, at least there is one thing we can agree on." Coleen turned to the mirror. "The necklace stays around my neck. It reminds me of Venice."

She looked at her mother as she felt uncomfortable with the necklace she wore. She knew the piece was given to her when she and Sterling were just sleeping together.

"Anything else, Mother?"

"Tradition, my dearest."

"Screw tradition." Coleen narrowed her eyes at her mother. "I will see you at the front of the chapel to walk me down the aisle since my father can't be here."

Eleanor swallowed the lump in her throat.

"You are my daughter. A beautiful and powerful woman. I just hope Jim knows how lucky he is."

Olivia walked out holding the veil. "My dad does know how lucky he is. He tells her every day that he is grateful to be given a second chance."

"Olivia," Coleen said walking over to her.

"I'm sorry, Coleen, but she doesn't know how hard it has been for him since my mother took me away with her. I hoped my father would come and get us every day. And he finally did because he's that kind of man. A good hearted person, so what if he had to step on a few toes. He did it for me. He did it to get me back."

Coleen pulled Olivia into a hug. "Are you happy, Mother? Are you convinced now?"

"I'm sorry, dearest," Eleanor said.

"Please, just go to the front." Coleen held Olivia tight in her arms.

Eleanor nodded and headed out the door.

_**Front of the Chapel **_

Sterling stood at the front with the vicar as they both greeted the guests.

"I think the last time I saw you, Jim, was when Olivia was just a small girl. An Easter Sunday service. After that you just kind of fell off the radar." The vicar looked at Sterling.

"The last few years of my life haven't exactly been dedicated to the faith I had. Just call it a renewal when I met Coleen." Sterling looked over at him.

"She seems to be a very fine woman. When the two of you came to me six months ago I could tell there was happiness that will last a life time."

"I do hope so," Sterling said.

He glanced into the distance and saw a sleek black car pull to the curb. He watched as the familiar couple got out the car. The young woman dressed in a flowery sundress and the young man wore a light grey suit that matched his own. They walked towards the chapel and Sterling stepped down the cement steps.

"You brought a guest," Sterling said looking at the young woman. "Ms. Spencer, your brother has no idea that you are here?"

"No, he doesn't. Grant and I are at an event that required his attendance." Hillary smiled.

Grant looked at Sterling.

"I believe you rubbed off on her. By the way your mother isn't coming. She's still mad at me for whatever reason." Sterling shook Grant's hand.

"Of course, Mother never forgave so easily. Not since you came State side." Grant looked at him.

"At least you have the decency to forgive."

"I haven't forgiven you for some things, but no sense in ruin this day with vendettas," Grant said giving Sterling a pat on his shoulder.

Sterling reached into his pocket and handed a ring to Grant.

"Be a good lad and hold that until I need it," Sterling said giving Grant a hard pat on his back. "Ms. Spencer, make sure you keep him in line."

"Oh, I do that already," Hillary said with a smile.

"Good girl."

They walked in and Sterling looked at his watch. It seemed everyone that could make it was already inside. He looked at the vicar and nodded.

The chapel bells rang and Sterling walked to the front to take his place. He looked down the aisle waiting for his bride to walk down the velvet, red runner. He looked over at the only family that attended this special day for him.

The church doors opened and the sunlight entered the sanctuary and the two bridesmaids lead the way and Olivia followed behind them holding a small bouquet that matched the bride's. He smiled as Olivia beamed with happiness. She gave a small wave to her father as she stepped by the altar.

Everyone turned as the music played the wedding march. As Coleen entered the room she was joined by her mother to walk her down the aisle. She smiled as she looked at her future standing at the altar. She was gaining a daughter and sealing her heart with the man she loved.

Sterling stood straight and he felt Grant give his shoulder a pat.

"She's beautiful, Jim," he heard him say.

"She certainly is," Sterling said.

He stepped away from the altar and met his bride at the end of the aisle. Eleanor kissed his cheek and placed her hand into his hand. And they walked the rest of the way.

"Please be seated," the vicar said.

Through the ceremony there was no sign of doubt that lingered in their eyes. And the future together was already starting to be a beautiful one. As they exchanged their vows there were tears that filled the bride's eyes as he slid the golden ring on her finger. His gaze fell to hers as she smiled. She turned to Olivia and took the ring. She turned to him to recite her vows to him.

"By the power invested in me, I now pronounced you husband and wife. Jim, you may kiss the bride." The vicar said.

Sterling smiled and kissed her with the deepest kiss.

"Honored guests I present to you Mr. and Mrs. Sterling," the vicar said.

They turned to face their guests as they applauded them. Both of them walked down the aisle as they headed towards their car.

When they arrived at the reception they were greeted by guests who were unable to attend the ceremony and the music welcomed them into their celebration. Sterling and Coleen took pictures and danced the first dance together.

Olivia came up and hugged her father. He embraced her tightly and she looked up at him.

"I'm so proud of you, Dad," she said.

He hugged her again.

"I hope I find someone just as wonderful as you, Dad," Olivia said.

"Just not now," Sterling replied.

Olivia giggled and looked over at Coleen. She embraced her and Coleen kissed her head.

"Welcome to the family, Coleen. You picked a good man," Olivia said.

"Yes, I believe I have."

Sterling grabbed both their hands into his. He guided them towards the table where the toasting and enjoyment of a sit down dinner would take place.

Sterling and Coleen made their rounds to thank their guests for coming. He glanced over at Hillary and Grant as they seemed to be enjoying the celebration. He smiled a little and turned to Coleen.

"Excuse me, Darling," Sterling said kissing Coleen's cheek.

He walked over to them and Grant shook his hand.

"I heard about your promotion," Sterling said. "The director speaks highly of you."

"Thanks, keeping a witness safe and a full report that corresponded with Interpol's report helped out," Grant said. "So, do you get a promotion for marrying your boss' daughter?"

"Don't get smart," Sterling gave him a look.

Grant chuckled at his expression.

"Ms. Spencer, may I borrow my nephew for a second?" Sterling asked.

"No, go right ahead." Hillary said.

Sterling walked with Grant towards the bar and Grant looked over at him. Sterling pulled from his pocket a key and handed it to him.

"Liv, can take care of herself, but I just need you to stop by and see how she is doing. Coleen and I will be in London for a week. But I figured that would coincide with your visit here in New York."

"Of course." Grant stuffed the key into his coat pocket.

"So, you took my advice, but I promise you, she's a little spit fire like her brother. Be careful she doesn't get you killed."

"Look at Coleen, Jim. All those stories of close calls and you married her."

"Yes, but my wife is a little different than her." Sterling looked at Hillary as Coleen approached her. "You two are on different playing fields."

"On the right side of the law, Jim." Grant gave him a pat.

"Keep an eye on Nathan Ford's group; they welcomed you as one of their team members because of Spencer's sister. But if things go wrong…"

"They won't, Jim. I'll keep Spencer in line. He has to deal with the idea that his sister and I are together. And it has been that way for awhile."

Sterling nodded looking over his shoulder as Coleen and Hillary joined them. Coleen looked at Sterling and kissed his cheek.

"Hillary, feel free to help Grant out. I'm sure you'd like to get out every once in awhile from those protective eyes of your brother."

"Once in awhile it's nice." Hillary looked at Grant.

Sterling looked at them. He knew trouble would follow them because of who they were. But again that was how stories always began.

As the hours passed and the festivities continued for the guests, the bride and groom changed for a send off. And a final toast was made by Eleanor to send off her daughter and son-in-law. She stood at the top of the stairs raising the bubbly beverage and wished them the best.

Sterling embraced Olivia tight promising that when they get back they'd spend time together. And after that they would start a new chapter in their lives.

"I love you, Dad," she said.

"I love you too, Darling," Sterling kissed her head.

He looked over at Coleen and she hugged Olivia.

"We'll be back soon, Liv." Coleen looked at her. "Thank you for not letting your father give up on us. This wouldn't be possible if you hadn't brought us together."

Olivia smiled and embraced Coleen again.

"Take care of my dad, Coleen. Bring him home."

"I promise."Coleen kissed her head and looked at Sterling.

"Come on, Darling," Sterling said as he reached out his hand to her.

They waved to their guests and headed out to the car waiting for them. They looked over at their guests one last time.

"Keep an eye on that one," Sterling called to Grant pointing at Hillary.

Grant pulled Hillary close to him and waved.

"Liv, be good for them," Sterling called.

"I will, Dad," she called.

_**Airport Concourse**_

The car pulled up to the jet that waited for them. Sterling turned towards Coleen and gave her the most passionate kiss.

"Agent Sterling, I'm a married woman now," Coleen joked as she kissed him back.

"I'm sure your husband won't mind." He kissed her again

Sterling got out and put out his hand towards her. She reached for his hand and he helped her out.

"You almost had me fooled, Jim," someone's voice came from behind.

Sterling took a deep breath and looked over his shoulder at Nate leaned against a red Ferrari. He turned and faced him.

"Once again, you accuse me of pulling a fast one," Sterling lifted his chin a little higher. "You are getting a little delusional in your old age, Nate."

Nate smirked and walked over. "Congratulations to the both of you. Agent Graham, you just married a conniving weasel, but I think you knew that already."

"We have a plane to catch to London, Nate, could you skip to the part where you accuse me again. Cause frankly I'm a little confused what you think I did."

Nate smirked a little and rubbed his chin.

"I'm talking about Agent McCoy," Nate said.

"Ah, there it is. And what about him? He's an FBI agent."

"And your ticket to yet another promotion. He's your informant at the FBI and he's your nephew. You knew all along that Hillary was his informant on the DeVille case. And you put that girl in danger. You're lucky I didn't tell Eliot. He'd probably kill you on the spot."

Sterling looked at Coleen and kissed her hand.

"Darling, would you mind?"

"Not this time, Jim." Coleen looked at him. "I'm as much a part of this accusation as you are. And I'd be damn if I stand by while he tries to roast you."

Coleen looked over at Nate.

"Mr. Ford, my husband and I were given a tip on the case. It just happened to be Agent McCoy. We brought it up to my mother she signed off on it. We came here to bring justice."

"Yes, but you also tipped McCoy where to find me."

"So, how did you know he was my nephew?" Sterling stuffed his hands in his pocket.

"Just like I figured out Olivia was your daughter. He gave us all the signs. Hands in his pockets, he's an exact copy of you, Jim. He gave us just information to take the case before he revealed more. Somehow I think he's just another prop in your scheme of life. But by his age he seems to be fifteen years younger than you."

Sterling smirked and a chuckle escaped.

"Then there was his slip up in London. He got sloppy and called you by your name. He didn't address you in a professional manner. So, why are you doing this, Jim? Grooming him to be a spy for you so you know what we are up too?"

"The same reason I always do things, Nate."

"That would be?"

"To keep you in line."

"Right, because you are a just man, Jim."

"Are we done here?" Coleen asked. "My husband and I would like to have our honeymoon before we're old."

"Don't think this makes us even, Jim. This is just the beginning."

"Don't worry, Nate, I look forward to our next chat." Sterling grabbed Coleen's hand. "Have a good night."

Nate watched as Sterling and Coleen walked towards the plane. Nate folded his arms and narrowed his eyes.

* * *

><p><strong>Author Notes: Another story complete. I hope you all enjoyed it. I am thinking about another story, but that is all how this is perceived. Please let me know? I just figured the twist would continue. Tell me what you think about the last part too. Thanks again. Keep reading. :-D <strong>


End file.
